Supernatural Series 9X4 Gold, Frankincense and Huh?
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: An old ally of Castiel's reappears, causing trouble for Harry. Just what is the youngest Winchester hiding? Number 4 of the Supernatural; Series Nine, series (previous story; 9X3 Return to Sender, next story; 9X4 Ready, Willing and Abel)
1. Part 1

_Author's Note _hey guys, sorry about the long time no update, I was busy with some other stuff (college is a bitch) but I should be able to update more often now.

_**Enochian**_

_Thinking _(unless it's the _Non Timebo Mala _in the middle of the page, then it's just a scene change)

Winslow, Maine. The Pleasant Street Inn.

"I'm back" Harry called as he walked through the door, three bags of groceries in his arms as he awkwardly navigated his way around the door.

"Hey Harry" Sam said as glanced up from his laptop with a smile

"Thanks for your help" the smaller Winchester rolled his eyes sarcastically as he dumped the brown bags onto the counter

"Hey little bro" Adam said as he came out of the bathroom in just a towel. Around his neck.

"Oh Jesu Christo! Have some decency!" Harry shielded his eyes from the sight of his elder brother in all his… glory.

"Typical Brit, always a prude" Adam laughed as he tied the towel around his waist

"Ha" Harry let out a short laugh "I am **far** from prudish brother dearest" he let his English accent show as he spoke, something which he rarely did. He pulled a knife from the drawer and, after brandishing it menacingly for a moment, cut the end off of the cucumber that was going into the sandwich he was making.

Adam winced and went over to the bed to get dressed.

"Hey Gabe" Harry said, a split second later there was a sudden breeze and a voice answered

"'sup Wee-chester" the Archangel laughed as the youngest Winchester rolled his eyes and continued with the sandwiches

"Hey Gabriel, any luck on the Cain front?" Sam asked

"Nothin' yet Sammich, but I'm workin' on it. Anythin' on your end?" Gabe flung himself into a chair at the table and pulled out a candy bar

"A Hershey bar? Really?" Sam asked, he'd never liked that particular brand himself

"At least it's not a Klondike bar" Harry laughed

"What would you do for a Klondike bar?" Gabe asked

"NOT YOU!" the three Winchesters said in unison

"Don't worry boys you're not my type" the Archangel's fiery sparkled with amusement

"Really? Of all the Angels in Heaven I thought you'd be one of the ones on the other bus" Adam said, surprised

"I know, but I stick strictly to the fairer sex" Gabriel shrugged "more fun"

"Anyway, we've had no luck with Cain thing on our end either" Sam rolled his eyes and pulled the conversation out of the heavenly gutter.

Just then, the door opened again and Dean entered, looking stressed.

"Hey Dean-o" Gabe smiled

"Hey Trickster" Dean tugged off his suit jacket and grabbed a beer "bad news, we've got two more Stoners, a couple from a place on the corner of Dean and Hollingsworth" the oldest Winchester huffed

"Damn! Whatever it is that's turning these folks to stone, it's not letting up" Harry huffed as he placed a sandwich on the table in front of his brother

"Gabe just dropped in to give us an update on the Cain problem, nothing as yet" Sam informed the older man

"Great, well after I finish this" Dean pointed at the beer and sandwich "we'll head on over to the morgue and see what the coroner can tell us"

"Well I'll bid you adieu," Gabriel said as he threw out his candy wrapper, then he paused, looking around "hey, where's kiddie and kitty?" he asked as he realised what was missing from the room

"Clarissa is staying with Ellen and Jo for a while" Harry smiled

"Oh" he nodded and vanished, the downdraft sending some of Sam's papers flying.

"Angels" Dean pinched his nose in irritation "must be Thursday"

_Non Timebo Mala_

The four hunters listened to the coroner as she told them what little she could.

"It's not much but it's all I can give you I'm afraid, what with the stone I can't do an autopsy" she huffed irritably

Harry laid a hand on the smallest statue, a seven year old girl; he could feel that, despite everything, she was still alive.

As he and the others leave, he makes a short, whispered payer;

_**Dear Father in Heaven,**_

_**Protect these your lambs so that we may heal that which afflicts them**_

Adam glanced at his younger brother, just faintly hearing the words of the prayer though, as he didn't recognise Enochian, he disregarded it.

_Non Timebo Mala_

Sam was up to his eyeballs in research. And that was putting it mildly.

"Any luck?" he asked, glancing up at the three others

"How about a gorgon?" Dean asked

"Nope, medusa was the only one that could turn people to stone and she was killed off by one of our Greek colleagues" Harry shook his head

"I think I have it!" Sam said

"Well, stay over there, I don't want it" Harry chuckled

"No I mean the answer, it's a cockatrice" the tallest Winchester rolled his eyes and showed them

"That looks like it might be our answer" Harry nodded

"Yeah but how do you kill it?" Adam asked

"You use its deadliest weapon against itself; you make it look in a mirror" Harry smiled

_Author's Note; _don't worry guys; I'm working on part two right now.


	2. Part 2

_Author's Note; _don't you guys hate it when I leave you hanging like that?

_Non Timebo Mala_

The Winchesters loaded up the Impala, they were gonna be needing a bucket load of equipment to track down this cockatrice.

Just then there was sudden breeze.

"Hey Gabe. Back so soon?" Harry asked

"Sorry guys but I need to borrow Harry for a sec'" Gabriel said, motioning for the young boy to follow him around the corner.

Harry followed him. Gabriel walked around the corner and turned to look at Harry, hands on his hips and a disgruntled expression on his face.

"_**You need to tell them**_" Gabriel said to the smaller male

"_**I don't need to tell them,**_" Harry argued back "_**I will eventually, just not yet**_"

"_**Well hurry it up; I'm not covering for you much longer. What are you gonna do if Cas shows up?**_" Gabriel asked

"_**I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, right now I have a monster to kill**_" Harry stormed off back to the others

"_**I hope you know what you're doing little brother**_" Gabe sighed before disappearing.

_Non Timebo Mala_

It didn't take them as long to find the cockatrice. And let me tell you, it was one fugly son of a bitch.

"Dammit Harry! Get that mirror in place!" Dean yelled, Adam had already been turned to stone by the thing but the others were gonna go down fighting

"Hold on!" Harry yelled as he ran into the monster's line of sight with the mirror in between him and it. The beast was caught in the full fury of its own stare and Dean blew it to pieces with a well placed shot from the sawn off.

"It's dead, why the Hell is Adam still doing an impression of the Venus de Milo?" Sam kicked their brother's stone ankle

"He won't thank you for that" a voice from behind them said, they span around, guns drawn

"Balthazar?" Sam and Dean said

"Hello boys" the Angel smiled and placed a hand against Adam's forehead, the younger boy turning back into flesh and blood

"Whoa, that was a head rush" he said "thanks"

"No problem, I just came from the morgue, the other victims are back to normal and no one has any memory of the events" Balthazar said as he glanced at Harry and did a double take, startled

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you" the green eyed boy said as he held out his hand to the Angel

"Pleasure. I just came out of hiding as a very for dear old Cas, he's a little busy keeping things running smoothly Upstairs* so he asked me to pop along and check everything was ok" Balthazar explained, flinching as he shook Harry's hand

"Well we'd better get going then" Dean said, leading the way out of the clearing, Balthazar put a hand on Harry's shoulder and held him back a little bit, allowing the others to draw ahead of them.

"What in Father's name is a soldier of your rank doing hanging around with the Winchesters?" he asked Harry heatedly as soon as the other hunters were out of earshot

"I **am **a Winchester. And this soldier, who is of a higher rank than you **Lieutenant**, is ordering you to keep your mouth shut. Understand?" Harry glared at the taller man, his eyes flashing

"Understood and duly noted Brigadier" Balthazar nodded

"Hey, pull the lead out you two!" Dean called back over his shoulder

"Sorry Dean, just coming" Harry called back, throwing a quick glare over his shoulder at the Angel for good measure.

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Author's Note; _well that's over; next episode will be called _Ready, Willing and Abel_. No that's not a typo.

*when an Angel (or any character) references Upstairs (with a capital U) or Downstairs (with a capital D), they're referring to Heaven (Upstairs) or Hell (Downstairs).


End file.
